Flat
by Xetton
Summary: Aisha has a problem with her chest and Elsword has a solution.


**IDK what to say about this one. I'm a pervert for impregnation.**

**Appearances:**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

* * *

><p><strong>Flat<strong>

***rub* *rub***

Aisha sighed, she moved a bit to get a more comfortable position in order to read her book.

***rub* *rub***

She clenched the sides of her books tightly, trying to keep her cool.

***rub* *rub***

Her eye started to twitch and she started to breathe deeply to stay calm but…

***rub* *rub***

"Dammit you idiot! Will you stop!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Elsword flinched at the sudden outburst. He suddenly grabbed onto Aisha's breasts which caused her to give a small moan.

Every time she would try to read one of her books, Elsword would always beg for her to sit on his lap. And she enjoyed it, having him so close to her made her happy…minus the groping of her breasts which only reminded her of how _"small"_ her breasts where.

Aisha exhaled deeply before leaning back into Elsword's chest.

"Why the hell do you always touch me there?" She yelled at him.

"You always talk about how small your chest is. I just wanted to help you." He happily replied back, he gently rubbed her breasts once more. Aisha grumbled at another reminder on the size of her chest.

"They say rubbing it helps it get bigger." He added happily. Aisha groaned in response. She had heard of that urban legend and religiously followed it for two years with no added result.

"You just like big breasts you stupid pervert." She commented. A blush grew on her face as Elsword tightly held her breasts in his hands.

"As long as it's _your _breasts flatty." He replied back, pinching them making Aisha squeal.

"I-I hate you…" She muttered before moaning again as Elsword continued to rub.

"Admit it, you like it when I touch you like this." He said with a smile.

He pinched her again. She bit down on her lip to hold back the intense moan. She tossed her book away and grabbed onto his hands that were held tightly onto her chest. She attempted to peel them off but to no avail as he continued to rub her breasts once more.

"Idiot…" She mumbled. She gave up and decided to just let him do what he wanted. She figured there wouldn't be any harm in letting him do it every once in a while.

She placed her hands on his arms as he rubbed them and closed her eyes so as to focus on the pleasure.

Elsword continued to rub her breasts. He could definitely tell she gave up. He smiled to himself that his plan was a success. He had always wanted to grope Aisha's breasts and with the end goal being she would accept it. In reality, Elsword didn't care about the size as long as it was Aisha's, though it always amused him that she would get frustrated over the size.

Eventually, Aisha's eyes shot open. She figured out a for sure way to make her breasts bigger.

"Say…" Aisha mumbled, just loud enough to get his attention.

"I-If I were to get pregnant with **_your_** child…my breasts **_might_** get bigger…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence. Aisha was shocked at what she said and immediately regretted saying her desire out loud. She turned her head a bit to look at what Elsword's reaction was but before she knew it, Elsword had wrapped an arm around her waist and his hand was reaching into her panties as she felt something hard poke her bottom from behind.

She turned to look at him. A sex crazed expression was what she could see on his face.

She immediately started to struggle and try to get away from him but the arm around her waist kept her in place.

"N-No! Let me go!" She yelled out. She did not like where things were going.

"But you said you wanted to have a baby!" Elsword replied. His rationality was gone the moment 'Aisha' , 'pregnant' and 'his child' were in the sentence.

"I was just joking you moron!" She yelled hysterically. He didn't listen however.

Aisha could feel Elsword's hand leave her panties and instead move behind her towards his pants. She could hear the metal of the zipper being forced open and something hard and hot poke against her butt.

"You're a big jerk! You just want big breasts from me don't you!" She said before she whimpered and moaned in pain. He interested himself into her after her comment.

He moved forward to kiss the back of her neck. He made her way up to her ear where he started to lick her ear lobe. All the while keeping a study pace of thrusts into her.

Aisha whimpered and moaned but she couldn't do anything to resist. Elsword had returned to groping her breasts. That combined with the assault on her neck and the sex of her lower half made her strength fade.

"If you do get pregnant, I'll take responsibility." He whispered before he continued to lick her ear.

Hearing those words in the sexy voice of his drove Aisha insane. Her body shivered in response. She turned around just enough so that he could kiss her on her lips instead on her ear.

They kissed passionately, tasting each other and savoring the flavor.

All Aisha could think about was how much she happy she was being with him. Despite a part of her telling her how stupid she was getting into this situation, another part told her how stupid she was for not getting into it sooner.

The two broke the kiss for a moment to breathe.

"I love you…" She panted.

"I love you too…" He replied.

* * *

><p><em>9 months later…<em>

***rub* *rub***

Aisha was sitting in bed, with the covers over her lap. It was late at night and she was trying to read a book before going sleep.

***rub* *rub***

Aisha flipped over a page and sighed. The recent month for her has been agonizing. Her due date was getting very close and she couldn't wait to have her baby. It's been very uncomfortable for her. Her body ached from the extra weight and she could barely sleep at night, though it would be fair to say that those and a few other things about the pregnancy were only half her problem.

***rub* *rub***

***rub* *rub***

*****rub* *rub*****

"Els..." Aisha grumbled. She lowered her book down as the hands on her chest held her close.

Elsword moved towards her ear. "Yes dear~" He said teasingly. She could feel the hiss of his tongue against her ear.

"W-Why the hell do you keep groping me..." She asked. As a side benefit to her pregnancy, her idea was a success. Her breasts did get "bigger". She was happy at it though not as much as the knowledge of her having a child.

"I'm just thirsty is all." He said. He continued to grope her "larger" breasts.

"W-What?" She asked. She was confused at what him being thirsty had to do with groping her breasts.

"Your breast milk. Its not like anyone else is going to drink it until the baby gets here." He replied.

Aisha was dumbfounded at both his answer and his stupidity. She elbowed him in the side.

Elsword recoiled in pain but he didn't take his hands off her breasts. Instead he moved one hand down into her panties, making Aisha squeal and blush.

She struggled and whined. The thought of doing 'that' so close to the baby's due date made her embarrassed.

"E-Els!" She screamed. She wanted him to stop but she could feel his fingers inside her.

She grabbed his arm and tried to push it away but to no avail.

Then Elsword suddenly stopped. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't feel his fingers inside her. However much to her surpise, Elsword lifted his hand out of her panties only to replace it with his other hand.

Aisha protested and whined but she noticed that Elsword wasn't teasing her. Instead, she could feel his hand against her thigh but very close to her entrance but it wasn't moving or doing anything.

She wasn't sure what he was doing. But as she calmed down, she could feel something, wet and spreading.

"Hey, Aisha...can you remind me again what your water breaking is suppose to be like?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**I honestly have no real expereince or knowledge with pregnancys so that second part might just be complete bull.**


End file.
